Look at that! 2
by Minerva394
Summary: Yet another surprising meeting for Hermione Granger ...


Look at that!

Part II – Antonin Dolohov

Wales, near Talybont-on-Usk, August 2nd, 2003

Mr and Mrs Granger had invited their daughter Hermione to tag along for a weekend of hiking in Wales. As the young witch had just ended a relationship with another ministry worker, thankfully not in her own department, the MLE, she had gladly accepted. The holiday routine of her childhood - family-run Bed & Breakfasts, her parents quoting guidebooks nearly verbatim, non too taxing hikes, cosy tea rooms – all of that seemed just the thing to get her mind off her worries.

At 24 most of her friends were settling into their relationships, Hannah and Neville were even expecting their first child. More often than not Hermione felt like one person too much among all the couples. Her job at the department of Magical Law Enforcement had lost its first thrill some time ago, too unyielding and slow for her tastes proved the decades old bureaucracy.

The summer before the young woman had taken her Muggle driving test but had not practiced much in the time since then. Which was why Mr. Granger had put the car-keys into his daughter's hand.

Carefully navigating the narrow road Hermione drove along. They would have to go a little further for the beginning of their planned hike.

"Poppet, did you see the sign of that mountain bike route crossing soon?"

"I did, Dad, I did."

Still Hermione reduced the car's speed further. The bikers would be required to give way to drivers on the road, but it seemed as not many cars drove by and the crossing was at the bottom of a long downhill track not all bothered to stop. Just then the sound of wheels skidding on sand made her jump on the brakes. Not a moment too soon, as a mud-streaked biker came to a halt just before the Toyota Prius' bonnet, stopping a fall by putting a hand on the hood.

"Look at that!" Mr. Granger shouted and was already readying himself to get out of the car. Time seemed to freeze as Hermione locked eyes with the man on the bike. He was wearing a helmet, a short-trimmed beard framing a strong jaw, colour still high from the no doubt exhilarating race downhill. His dark blue eyes were sparkling with joy until they seemed to recognize her.

"You cannot come down here like a madman! We nearly hit you!"

The biker finally looked at an irate Mr. Granger.

"I am sorry, sir, my fault entirely. Usually I can hear a car before starting to race down here."

"Well, not an electric one! You could have been hurt! It's miles and miles to the next hospital."

The stranger had righted himself and stepped off his bike.

"Again, sir, I apologize. I did not mean to give you and your family such a fright." He took a close look at the bonnet and continued, "There's no damage to the car. Are your wife and daughter unhurt?"

Mrs. Granger had alighted too while Hermione still sat frozen in the driver's seat.

"I am fine, no harm done. Calm down, Henry. Hermione, how about you?"

The young woman looked at her mother, "I am all right, Mum."

The biker tipped his hand at his helmet and was already on his bike again. With a last wave he drove off. Hermione caught herself to wonder where in that tight dress he would keep his wand when finally she recognized him. What the hell was Antonin Dolohov doing on a bike in Wales? Still in a daze she barely heard her mother saying, "Well, mountain biking is certainly not my cup of tea but he looked like he was having fun, didn't he?"

"Bloody irresponsible that!"

"Yes, yes, love, but no one got hurt and he seemed a nice enough chap. Didn't he, Hermione? You got a closer look than I."

"Yes, Mum. Let's get going." No use in worrying her parents. If Dolohov had meant to harm them, they would be dead.

Later that day, Rose's Tea Parlour

`Hi Harry, would you call me back, please?´

Henry Granger was eyeing the gathering clouds when his daughter's mobile rang. She excused herself and went outside to take the call.

"Hi, Hermione, what's so urgent?"

"I do not want to worry you, but what can you tell me about Dolohov?"

"I did not tell you, as it is extremely unlikely that you will ever come across him, but he was released on parole two months ago. Why?"

"I just saw him."

"Where? He is not supposed to leave his workplace. I can rescind his parole."

"I am in Wales with my parents, hiking. He was driving a bike!"

"If it's in a thirty mile radius of Brecon Beacons National Park then he didn't violate his parole. He's a park ranger there."

"A park ranger? You've got to be kidding!"

"No. So far he's been a model prisoner and parolee, his boss at the National Park is quite pleased with him."

"But how can he get parole?"

"The Shunpike bill. Every prisoner got an extra interview with the use of Veritaserum, to make sure everything is in order. In Dolohov's case the results were a surprise. In the end the assault on you in the Ministry was the worst of his crimes, as Remus' death was considered a duel. I could not believe it and had Severus check whether he might be immune against Veritaserum and then check with Legilimancy, just to be sure. The sentence for grievous bodily harm is ten to twenty years, Dolohov's done nearly twenty. Why he did never defend himself remains a mystery."

"You should have told me, Harry, the Shunpike bill is my project."

"You are right, of course. You were on holiday when he was released and then it must have slipped my mind, I am sorry."

"It's all right, Harry. Give my best wishes to the Weasleys."

"Done, bye!"

"Bye!"

Deep in thought Hermione stayed outside the tea parlour. Cases like Sirius Black and Stan Shunpike had been her starting point for the bill. It's main aim was to make sure that every prisoner had a trial and that proper procedures were met. Denying Antonin Dolohov these basic rights would be highly hypocritical. The young witch rejoined her parents for another cup of tea.

Fin


End file.
